


Nicknames

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mostly silly, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Don't let your friends find out you and your girlfriend have cutesy nicknames for each other. You'll never live it down.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> A super short thing I originally posted to tumblr--though it's been edited some. Mostly silly, a little suggestive at the end.

Akali walked into the living room, looking at her phone. “Hey Evvy, do you–oh, shit.”

Ahri and Kai’sa were home early from an errand, and now their faces were lit up with glee.

And Evelynn was staring daggers at her. _Fuck._

Kai’sa giggled. “Oooooh, Evvy,” she said in sing-song. 

“Evvy? She calls you  _Evvy?!”_  Ahri laughed. “Wow, you like her more than I thought, if you're letting her call you a cutesy nickname."

“Yes, I’m sure it’s very amusing.” Evelynn rolled her eyes. 

“Okay but do you have have a cute name for Akali?” Kai’sa was still grinning. 

“I’m not discussing this with either of you.” Evelynn crossed her arms over her chest.

“You didn’t say no! You _do!_ What is it?" Kai'sa turned. "Akali, what does she call you?” 

Akali looked from Evelynn’s glower to Kai’sa’s smile. “Uh, I don’t think I’m going to tell you that.”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Ahri pouted. 

Kai’sa took in Akali and Evelynn’s expressions and her face turned more serious. “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to upset either of you. It _is_  pretty cute, but I’ll drop it.”

Evelynn relaxed slightly. “Thank you.”

Ahri huffed and her ears drooped a little. “Awww, fine. I’ll let it go, too.”

Evelynn stood up. “If you'll excuse us for a moment, I'd like to find out what Akali was going to ask me.” She walked by Akali and past her into her own room, and Akali followed. Just after Akali walked into the room, Evelynn closed the door behind her and leaned on it, fencing Akali in.  

“Sorry. I didn’t hear them come home.” 

Evelynn sighed. “Don’t worry about it. What were you going to say?”

“Um. If you knew what time Ahri and Kai’sa were getting back.” 

“Well, earlier than either of us expected, obviously; that’s for sure. Why?”

Akali grinned. “I wanted to know if we had time before they got back to–” 

But she didn’t get to finish her sentence, because Evelynn was kissing her. 

When Evelynn finally pulled back it was with a playful smile, and she was fiddling with Akali’s hoodie. “Unfortunately, no, we don’t.” 

“I can be quiet?”

“Mmmmmno, you can’t. But…" One eyebrow went up. "If we scandalize them properly they’ll forget about the nicknames.”

“Oh, good idea."

 

Twenty minutes later Ahri and Kai’sa were watching TV and messing with their phones when Ahri’s ears twitched and she looked up, then cringed. Kai’sa turned towards her, eyebrows lifted in mock surprise. 

“I knew it. I told you they were already fucking. A bet's a bet. You have to do the dishes for an entire _week,”_ Kai’sa said. 

“Ugh, _fine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ....so what do you think Evelynn's cutesy nickname is for Akali? I have my own idea (and don't answer if we've talked about it lol) but I wanna hear what y'all think. ;D (Disclaimer: I have no idea how to do cutesy nicknames in Korean.)


End file.
